Kingdom heartsOf Hearts and Souls:Divided Destiny
by LilyRaeChan
Summary: They thought it was only a game but when they chose 'Yes' it changed their lives. Adira and Eva are brought to the world of kingdom hearts only to be separated from each other. One for the light and One for the darkness. Riku X Oc slight Sora X Kairi


This is my first Kingdom hearts story so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku or Kindgom Hearts I only own my characters and the plot of this story.

The bold letters that are underlined are both of the girl's talking.

* * *

Chapter 1

Heart of destiny

She was walking alone on a blank plain, going nowhere. Black swirls of clouds surrounded her and the emptiness. Yet somehow she wasn't scared. She looked across the plain of darkness and sighed. Was this all there was, all there is to the strange world she had somehow wandered into. Yet somehow it didn't surprise the girl, like she knew this place only too well. She felt the emptiness of her surroundings and looked up. Nothingness, this is all the place was. Something she believed could go on forever just as this world was. Then the undisturbed silence was broken.

"Adira!" Someone screamed from behind her. She turned quickly towards the familiar voice. Of someone she knew. Someone who was close to her. An image of a young girl her age settled into her mind causing her to smile. Her sister was that girl, but the image was soon plagued by the emptiness as another voice called out.

"Come child, I'll help you find your way." the voice spoke. The clouds around her seemed to take the shape of a dark figure now. It was a girl holding a strange sword. She looked like a mirror reflection of herself.

"Come on, I'll show you what the darkness can truly be." The girl spoke softly as she held out her hand. Adira looked at the girl and narrowed her eyes as her instincts took over. Rather common sense, but how could she know what this girl was. Was it really a reflection of herself or just an illusion, maybe even a dream?

She chose the later just as the same familiar voice cut through the darkness. Everything went bright as she was shaken from the strange illusion.

"Adi, wake up!" her younger twin yelled. Her bright hazel eyes met the half-awake Adira, earning her a light shove to get the girl off. "Eva calm down" Adira groaned as she groggily sat up in her bed. She brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them then brought them down only to find something shoved into her face by her sister.

**We thought it was **

**Only a game**

"Adi, look at what grandma sent us!" Eva cheered as Adira took the game container into her hand. Adira looked at the container and read softly to herself.

"Kingdom Hearts"

She looked at a young spiky haired boy's blade and thought curiously. 'It looks familiar' only to be snapped out of her trance by the familiar sound of a game starting. She mumbled a few words under her breath as she slipped the covers off of her self and glared at her sister for a few seconds. "Eva, you're so impatient you know." Adira smiled as she laughed and slid onto the blue carpeted floor. A lone game controller sat beside her bed catching her attention. She slid onto her knees and hooked the controller up to the black game console. Eva gave her a curious look then spoke.

"Adira, you do know it's a one player game" her older sister gave her a mysterious smirk as she replied. "Point is?"

Then it hit her as she heard the rapid punching at keys as she gazed down at her sister's controller that lay in the girl's hands. She knew exactly what had happened when the game chimed for a split second signaling the second controller was locked into the game. "Adira, why'd you do that" Ave yelled as she tackled her sister to the ground. Adira laughed as she pried the girl off of herself. She glanced at the game and noted the intro was starting.

"Come on silly sparrow, the game is starting"Adira laughed as she sat up against the bed behind her. She knew she had just chipped away one of her sister's nerves as the younger girl recoiled. "It's Eva!" The short haired girl let go of Adira and flopped down arms folded across her chest.

"And my name is Adira, not Adi" the older twin replied. Eva gave her sister a pouty look then stuck her tongue out.

**But I guess we were **

**wrong.**

**About everything **

Adira pushed a few keys as the scene began to play. "Quit pouting, I'll give you a turn " Adira spoke as her younger sister climbed to the top buck of the girl's bed.

"Nope I'm playing now!" Adira was hit square in the face with a feather pillow."Ack, Eva!" Adira was about to return the pillow when her sister stopped laughing, causing her to stop herself. "Hey Adi, look the screen went black" Eva spoke as she climbed down. Adira turned and looked at the screen, her sister was right. She rolled her eyes then looked closer into the screen. 'The black plain of darkness' she thought as she gave the TV a good smack. Two hearts of different auras appeared on the screen, one of bright purple and the other a dark blue as both girls' gazed at them.

"See it worked"Adira stated as she sat down beside her sister and grabbed the controller.

'Do you wish to find the heart of your destiny?'

The words played across the screen as two answers appeared below the question.

'Yes'

Or

'No'

**The truth lies**

**ahead now**

"So which one." Eva asked as she grinned at her sister. Adira playfully pushed her hand in her sister's face and pressed the X key.

"Yes of course!"

**_We thought it was only a game, but I guess we were wrong, about everything_ **

Then everything went black as black swirls of clouds pulled both girls into a black puddle below them. Eva screamed as both she and sister began falling. "Eva grab my hand!" Adira yelled as the younger sister did just that. As the girl's hands touched two bright auras appeared around their hands only to diminish into the black emptiness.

Adira felt her sister's grip slip away as Eva yelled her name just as she did in the dream. "Adira!" A sharp pain hit Adira in her stomach as the two girls were pulled apart.

"Eva!" Adira screamed as the darkness overcame her. She sank deeper into the black abyss as her vision faded. "Eva" she whispered before she slipped away from the world.

"Hey, are you okay?" A young voice spoke as the girl was pulled out of her sleep-like state.

"Give her some space, Sora" Another voice spoke.

Eva opened her eyes to reveal a spiky haired boy looking down at her. "What happened? Where am I" she spoke softly trying to keep calm as her sister had done so many times before.

"Your in Traverse town" A slightly familiar voice spoke. She looked beside herself only to see Donald and Goofy. Her eyes widened but before she could speak the boy did. "You fell out of the sky and landed on top of me" He laughed

**And then there**

**was Light**

"Where's Adira?"She asked after not seeing her sister.

The darkness seemed to go on forever as the girl fell to the ground. A cloaked woman walked over to the unconscious girl who lay in a black puddle of water.

"Welcome to the darkness child." she said

**And Darkness**

* * *

I hope you liked it. 


End file.
